


The Mission {NSFW} Kakashi x Reader

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake
Summary: Tumblr Request: For the NSFW prompts, can I get 84 with Kakashi? 🥺💜
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 124





	The Mission {NSFW} Kakashi x Reader

The wind whipped through your hair as your group searched for a place to sleep for the night. All eyes searched the ground for an opening that would be large enough for all six of you to place your packs and get some rest. When the group found the place, you signaled to land there. 

When the group landed and started to set up camp Kakashi approached you. “We need to collect some firewood, it’s going to be a cold night tonight.” He looked around at the others. “We need to have one person up at all times. We need someone to be a lookout. I can volunteer to be the first person. Y/n and I are going to look around for firewood and set up some paper bombs.”

Kakashi was the group’s leader. The rest of the group nodded and continued getting their stuff together, starting to put together a makeshift fire pit. As you walked farther into the woods Kakashi grew handsy. Everywhere you walked he was touching you in some way. “Y/n,” he placed his arm around your shoulder as you walked. “Do you think they can hear us talking from here?”

You stopped walking and turned to him. “I couldn’t tell you Kakashi, why?”

Instead of telling you why Kakashi wrapped his hands behind your waist and pulled you to him. The warmth from your bodies touching made you gasp a little. His lips danced with yours as he pushed you up against the tree behind you. “Because I need you Y/n.”

“Kakashi, we’re in public you know.” You looked around quickly, hopeful that none of the group had come to find the two of you.

“Forget about that. I can’t wait any longer.” His lips pressed against your neck and slowly trailed the kisses down your shoulder. His hand reached down the front of your stomach and into your leggings. “They’ll never find out. I’ve given them orders. They’ll listen to their orders before wandering off.”

As his hands touched the fabric of your panties a small moan left your lips. “Kashi... what if they hear us?”

His hand pushed your panties out of the way and his fingers plunged into your entrance. He quickly moved them in and out of you, your knees growing weaker with every movement. “Who cares if they hear us? What are they going to do about it?”

He relinquished his fingers and you whined as the pleasure subsided. His hands wrapped into the side of your pants, pulling them down to your knees in one swift movement. Next came his own, he brought them down just enough for his growing erection to come free. He placed his hands on the back of your thighs and helped you wrap your legs around him. He lined up his erection with your throbbing pussy and plunged himself into you. 

He pushed you back against the tree again, using it as leverage to thrust into you as hard as he could. You leaned forward into his shoulder and gripped them with your hands. Your knuckles turning white as the pleasure from his length hitting every spot perfectly ran through you. 

A sound in the bushes made Kakashi stop and looked behind him, but when nothing else happened he continued at the same pace. You looked up from his shoulder and caught the sight of one of the other team members coming toward the two of you, not realizing what they were about to walk into. You gripped his shoulder harder. “Kashi... someone’s coming.”

“Let them watch.” A smirk spread across his face. 

Your abdomen grew tight as you could feel your orgasm nearing. “I’m- I’m almost there Kashi.”

“You’re so tight Y/n. I won’t last much longer.” His voice cracked as he tried to control himself. 

Your walls clamped down on his erection and a strangled sound came from Kakashi’s throat. He coated your walls with his seed and his pace slowed as you both came down from your highs. 

You peeked over his shoulder again as the person that had been approaching had turned to head back to the site. You slapped Kakashi’s shoulder. “I can’t believe you. What if they had caught us? The last thing we need is to get in trouble for sneaking off for a quickie on a mission.”

Kakashi placed his lips to yours. “They wouldn’t dare tat


End file.
